


Little known facts

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some next generation headcanons, to do with everything and everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Potter

James Potter

James had always admired Teddy Lupin. He was everything he hoped to be.

Though James didn't always get along with his younger brother Albus, and they argued a lot, when it came to it, James was always there for him. When Albus had been born, James was confused about why no-one but family was allowed near them. His father explained that they had to keep him safe. Since then, James had felt like it was his duty to look after him.

James was completely and utterly overprotective of his female cousins and his younger sister. He knew he didn't need to be, they were more than capable of protecting themselves, but, after everything that'd happened, he knew he'd never forgive himself if they got hurt. So, even if it made them hate him sometimes, he knew it was worth it.

Though James had seemed like an annoying little kid, telling his entire family about Teddy snogging Victoire, secretly he and Teddy had planned it. Teddy was worried about telling the rest of the family, as only Harry knew. James had found Teddy sitting on the roof looking sad, so he'd asked what was wrong. James had planned to tell the family, so Teddy didn't have to.

James had always wanted to be a Quidditch player. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and had lead his team to win the quidditch cup. James went on to play professionally, but had stopped his quidditch career after just two seasons, and had returned to Hogwarts, to fulfill the position of Quidditch coach, as well as introducing some muggle sports to Hogwarts.

James trained all the guys in the family how to act around the girl's possible suitors when giving them the 'talk'. He knew that any guy who couldn't get through it definitely wasn't right, and wasn't worthy of his cousins.

Though James acted tough around the girls boyfriends, he didn't actually hate them that much. When Ron found out about Rose and Scorpius, (he was last to), and came round to the Potter house to talk, yell, and drink away his sorrows, James had managed to convince him Scorpius was a nice guy. He could see how happy he made Rose, and didn't want to take that away from her. 

James loved pranks, and pranking people. Making people laugh was one of the best feelings. Though he and Fred (II) always came up with great pranks, it was their cousin Rose who came up with the exceedingly complex ones, and Rose, Fred and James working together was a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Albus Potter

Albus Potter

Though they were his best friends, Albus always felt a little left out when he was with Rose and Scorpius. Even after their first day, Albus could tell they'e end up together.

Albus and Scorpius got lucky, and got a dorm for just the two of them. Sometimes they'd stay up for most of the night, talking about whatever was on their minds, from the war, to girls, to quidditch, they told each other everything.

When Scorpius became head-boy, Albus became alone in his dorm. Albus refused to admit he missed him, so at least every two weeks, rose would kick Scorpius out of the head's dorms to have a 'girls night', forcing Albus and Scorpius to stay together. Each time, though they pretended not to be bothered, they were ecstatic.

Albus and Rose had been friends ever since Rose was born, exactly two months after him. They'd been inseparable every since.

Albus was a 'cool guy' in his year. He got invited to all the parties, and had basically his choice of girls. Albus figured this was because he was the spitting image of his dad. He rarely dated throughout Hogwarts, but had his fair amount of hookups.

Albus always figured he'd be the lone wolf of the family. Throughout his years at Hogwarts he'd had a few girlfriends, but none even vaguely as serious as his family's. Almost all the rest of his family had married their childhood sweethearts; Albus had finished school single, and was immediately added to the Daily prophet's most eligible bachelors list. Four years after he left school, Albus married the love of his life; Anna Longbottom. She was already divorced, and at the time had four kids, one of them being his. They wanted to wait until her eldest son was four, so Albus could insure the kids were happy with the union too. They were overjoyed. 

Albus Potter adored babies. Something about their squishy little faces, and cute little grins made him melt inside.


	3. Lily Potter

Lily Potter

Lily was the youngest cousin in the Weasley/Potter clan. She was a lot happier being the youngest, rather than the oldest. She'd seen how hard it could be for james, and being a bit babied was better than having to look out for all of them.

Rose and lily were really, really close. They both thought of each other as the sister they never had, which is why Rose fought so hard for Lily.

Lily had ginger hair and green eyes, making her look almost like an exact replica of her mother and grandmother. 

Lily had always found it quite bizarre how alike her mother and grandmother looked.

Lily always cried at the war stories. They weren't told often, but when they were, she could never stop sobbing.

Lily had a natural gift of friendliness with everyone and everything. At hogwarts, everyone had entrusted her with their secrets, their hopes and their fears. She was warm, bubbly, and great at matchmaking. Often when she was at home, their two dogs and three cats would sleep with her.

Lily had always regretted her life choices. She often wished she'd done things differently, she hadn't begun to drink, or party, she hadn't pushed her cousins away. She wished she could be more responsible, more like her older cousins.

After she got clean, the Weasley-Potters accepted her back as though it'd never happened. Lily was extremely grateful; after everything she'd done, her family had forgiven her. 

Lily always felt bad about giving up Lumiere. She knew Victoire and Teddy would take great care of her, that they were able to do what she couldn't right now, but Lily couldn't help but wonder.

Lily wrote columns for the daily prophet, and was soon very popular. She wrote a lot about her life, and her families life under a pen-name, that was soon leaked.


	4. Rose Weasley

Rose was always her daddy's little girl. No matter what. 

Whenever anything bad happened, or Rose got upset, Hermione would run out to a muggle shop, and buy some ice-cream, They'd curl up on the couch, watch movies and drink tea. If she was really upset, Hermione would send Ron and Hugo off to do something else.

Rose wasn't aware of how pretty she was; Scorpius noticed though.

Rose got a crush on scorpius in her third year. She convinced herself they could never happen though.

Rose and Izzy originally had a dorm to themselves. They immediately became best friends. 

Rose was joint head girl with Izzy. Scorpius was head boy, so Izzydidn't spend all her time in the heads dorms.

Rose was the only person who could call Scorpius 'Scorp'. In return, apart from her father, Scorpius was the only person allowed to call Rose 'Rosie'.

Rose became a healer. She always loved helping people, so it made perfect sense.

Rose was much more comfortable in casual clothes, and didn't really see the point in dressing up for every little things. She liked big cardigans, big tshirts and leggings, jeans or knitted tights. If Rose put in the effort to dress up, it was certainly something.

Rose was joined top of her year, competing only with Scorpius.

Rose was a walking library. Name any book and she'd read it, muggle or wizarding.

Rose had inherited the worst of her parents traits; she got Ron's stubbornness, and Hermione's claim to always being right.


	5. Hugo Weasley

Muggle things always had fascinated Hugo. First it was the muggle children who played outside their house in the street. When he'd gone up to them to try and make friends they'd run away, but it didn't discourage Hugo. Whenever he was over at his mother's parent's house, he used to dig through their old things, amazed. He practically died when his parents said he could go to a muggle primary school.

Hugo loved music. He'd begun to play the piano at a very early age, and had continued teaching himself throughout the years, playing only for his or others amusement.

Hugo always felt like a shadow in his family.

Hugo loved muggle music. He was a fan of coldplay, Oasis and Munford and Son. 

At school, Hugo's favourite subject was astronomy. He didn't really do it correctly, but he loved staring up at the sky, and creating stories about it. It wasn't quite what he was supposed to be doing, but Hugo didn't care.

Girls always fawned over Hugo. He'd inherited his mother's curls, and his father's smile, yet he had a surprisingly delicate nose, and he'd missed out on freckles. His hair was more an auburn colour.

Hugo, Lily and Lucy used to be the three amigos of the Weasley-Potter bunch. When Lily began to go off the rails, Hugo wouldn't let her go, until she told the whole family he was gay, a secret he'd only entrusted to her, Lucy and Rose. That's why he gave up on her, because she betrayed his trust.

Hugo went on to a muggle university, and got a degree in art. He became a famous painter, his work shown all over the wizarding world.

Hugo found love in fellow art student, Sebastian Yung. When they got married, they asked Lucy to carry a child for them. Happily, she agreed.


	6. Roxanne Weasley

Roxy was one of the smartest in her year, mostly only competing with her cousins and friends. Roxy wasn't as good girl as Molly, and was as rebellious as Dominique, but bent a few rules here and there.

Roxy and Fred (II) used to be inseparable. They shared a room until they were eight, when their parents decided it would be best for them to be apart. They cried themselves to sleep for a week, and learnt morse code, just so they could talk. 

Roxy's aim was to be known. She wanted to do something that would make her stand out, make her known for something else, rather than just being another Weasley.

Roxy's parents didn't notice how much their fighting affected Roxy. They argued every month, and every month Roxy dreaded it. She usually tried to be out of the house when they started screaming at each other, but usually had to settle with lying on her bed, trying to study, hoping she wouldn't hear anything she shouldn't.

Roxy found out much before her other cousins about the 2nd wizarding war, and just how big a role their family had played in it. She never told any of her cousins, though she was the first to comfort them, or point them to the correct history books when they did find out.

Roxy never felt more at home that when she was with her family. Wither it was Freddie, her cousins, her friends, in Roxy's opinion, there was no better feeling.

Roxy was great at reading people; it was the one skill that she could truly say was hers.

Roxy was diagnosed with cancer when she was twenty. She underwent wizard and muggle treatment, though it was five years before she managed to beat it. Because of it, Roxy could never have children. Her husband and she then set up a charity, Roxy's home, to house wizarding orphans. They got young orphans (and teenage ones) from all over, and looked after them until the went to Hogwarts, until they were 18. Any holiday they wanted they could come back. ROxy helped save a lot of children.


	7. Fred Weasley (II)

Fred Weasley (II) 

Fred was a great prankster. From a young age, he loved causing chaos and mischief. When he was 15, Fred began to wonder if he actually like pranking, or if he was just trying to live up to his namesake. He decided to stop pranking for good. Within two days he was pranking again, and had figured out that he did it because he loved doing it, not because he was trying to be like his father's brother.

Fred always tried to remain light-hearted, and to look on the bright side of things. He'd figured, if things went bad, there wasn't much else he could do but hope.

Fred used to do a comic routine at every get-together

Fred wasn't quite as protective as James, but he always made sure that if someone did hurt his family, he got them back. Luckily, he'd mastered untraceable curses.

When he first found out the Angelina had been his uncle Fred's date, he was outraged. He thought that he and Roxanne were accidental. George had had to put a fully body binding curse on him so he could explain. He told him that Uncle fred could see how much Angelina and George had like each other, but were both refusing to admit it. By going out with Angelia he'd made Fred realise how much he liked her. Fred had them deployed this trick on many different people, convincing others to help. It worked just as well for him. 

Fred loved his family. He loved how full of laughter and happiness their house was, how many jokes were exchanged. He didn't like it when his parents argued though. Unlike Roxy, who just tried to ignore it, when his parents argued he always tried to remind them that they were in the house too, that they could hear. Though he often got yelled at as a result, he tried to distract them, so they'd take their anger out on him, rather than each other, for Roxy's sake. 

Though Fred knew they were twins, he couldn't figure out just how he and Roxy'd managed to look so different. 

On their last day of their last term at Hogwarts. Fred suddenly rushed off to the bathroom. He came back, brandishing a toilet seat, talking about an inside joke.

Fred took over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The business thrived under his leadership, and he came up with thousands of new products. George was incredibly proud.


	8. Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley

When Victoire was younger, she used to be stared at by random strangers. People whispered about her everywhere she went. Not knowing about how famous her family was, Victoire always presumed it was because of her long light blonde hair, that reached down past her back. 

When Dominique was born, Victoire refused to leave her side for two weeks. When Louis was born unwell, Victoire and Dominique used to take turns chanting to him for hours on end. Usually, they just repeated get-better.

When Victoire was seven, she'd thrown a strop about the fact that they weren't celebrating her birthday, and that everyone was crying. She'd been given into trouble, and scolded, and her parents had explained to her about all the people who had died. Victoire had gone off to look at the memorial statue, when a photographer had snapped a picture of her. Soon it was everywhere. The picture was recreated ten years later, to show how things had changed. Victoire didn't really like the picture that much, nor the responsibility it brought her.

Everyone loved Victoire.

Victoire and Teddy dated for a year before they told the family. Victoire was exceedingly worried that no-one would accept them; they'd be ridiculed, yelled at, separated, banished from the family. Much to her surprise, no-one did anything off the sort. They'd all laughed, as if they knew it was coming, before exchanging money. Apparently they'd been taking bets since they were little kids.

Victoire was generally perfect. Academically, she exceeded, landing a job in the unspeakable department, she never stayed out past curfew (that her parents knew of), she always dressed perfectly, her posture was perfect, she was just sorta perfect. The worst thing, she ever got caught doing, was Teddy. Harry and her father had decided to drop by Teddy's apartment, unannounced. 

When Victoire was eighteen, she had a pregnancy scare. Luckily, she didn't tell her parents, only Teddy, her best friend and Dominique. It had all boiled down to Victoire's inability to take a muggle pregnancy test.

Victoire generally got called Vic, but her favourite nickname, by far, was 'Toire'. Teddy called her it all the time.

When Teddy became a prefect, often Victoire would sneak out and join him, and they'd talk for hours on end.

Victoire was head girl at Hogwarts. The headboy was extremely studious, and spent most of his time in his boyfriend's dorm, so sometimes Teddy would sneak into the school, so they could have some alone time.


	9. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Dominique hated her name. She insisted on being called Dom, the only people allowed to call her anything else were Victoire and Louis, who often called her Dommy. Dominique was only for when she was getting into trouble.

When Dominique was younger, she once ran away from home. She'd gone to the local cinema, and came back three hours later. Victoire was out with friends, Louis was away at the burrow, and both her parents had been working. No-one had noticed she'd gone.

Though she pretended she was as effortlessly pretty and clever as her cousins, Dom spent half the night studying once everyone had fallen asleep, and got up extra early to apply 'natural' makeup, which she did so undetectably that no-one realised. She wanted to be as perfect as her sister.

In sixth year, Dom was hospitalised due to exhaustion. All the time she'd spent studying, and applying makeup had taken its toll. 

Near the end of fifth year, Dominique got lost. She felt alone. She ended up sleeping with a bunch of guys, because in that moment, she felt together. 

After Hogwarts, Dominique disappeared. She packed up some things, wrote a note, and left. She went to France, and didn't return until three and a half years later. She missed out on a lot of things to do with her family. 

After she returned, Dominique went of to Weston Wizarding University, to study. She changed her last name from Weasley to Wesley, in the hope that she'd be treated the same as everyone else. Five teacher hit on her, and the students bullied her, saying she screwed examiners and teachers to get her marks. Refusing to complain, she put up with them, until one day, when Dominique was being bullied, Victoire, Teddy, Roxy, Molly, Fred, James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius appeared, sending out flying curses, threatening them to never touch their cousin again. Dominique got extremely annoyed, but underneath was glad. She later quit to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer.


	10. Louis Weasley

Louis was relatively quiet. In his house, Victoire and Dominique were already being loud, so Louis didn't see the need. 

Louis got bitten by a werewolf when he was three. Luckily, he didn't turn, but he did get an acute sense of smell.

When Louis was five, he got hit by five different curses at once, from a legal of wizards trying to kill his family. Somehow, they'd only hit him. He was in St Mungos for five months, and still suffered some negative side effects from it.

Louis loved cats. He didn't know why, he simply adored them.

Louis loved musical instruments, and he and Hugo bonded over it. Louis could play the guitar, the bass, the cello, and pretty much anything else you handed him. 

In his year at Hogwarts, Louis was known as the hot mysterious one. He didn't actively try to be, but that was what he was branded as.

Louis always went to parties, but unlike his peers, never drank more than one bottle of whatever. He usually spent his time observing his peers.

Louis suffered from depression and anxiety throughout his years at Hogwarts. 

Louis was institutionalised due to his anxiety and depression a few months after he left Hogwarts.

When Dominique returned, Louis couldn't help but be happy about it. Though others were annoyed she left, he was just glad she'd came back. 

Louis's dream was always to open a bar. He planned to call it Weasleys, and two years after he finished Hogwarts, and a loan from his uncle George, his dream became a reality. It did better than Louis could ever hope.


	11. Molly Weasley (II)

Molly Weasley

Molly (II) never felt the need to try and lie up to her namesake, unlike most of her cousins. She hadn't been named after a dead person, and she had an incredibly great connection with her grandmother.

Molly had a shoe lace tying problem for the first eight years of her life. She just couldn't figure out how to do it. 

Molly and Lucy used to go stay at the burrow every two weeks, for a sleepover. Molly figured it was the only way her father could think to apologise about his actions in the war.

Everyone was certain, including Molly, that she would be placed in ravenclaw. Much to everyone's surprise, she was placed in gryffindor.

Molly was one of the cleverest in her year, so no one was surprised when she made head girl.

Molly's mother was murdered at the beginning of her fourth year. Her father, who'd always been addicted to work, but fawned over the girls, became more and more distant. They were looked after by the house butler, an uncaring old man, and the housekeeper, who was barely older than Molly. Molly and Lucy didn't go home for the holidays unless they were going to the burrow, and soon, even the letter their father sent them became short, vague, and not written by him.

Molly was originally quite shy, but grew bolder throughout her years at Hogwarts. 

Molly always felt sort of apart from her cousins. They were all extremely close, but she wasn't as close to her cousins as she was to Darcy Austen. They began going out secretly at the end of fifth year, and she grew further apart from her cousins as she was named head girl, and he was named head-boy. She had sleepovers with them once a month to insure they were still close.

After what happened to Lucy, Molly stood up to her father, and forced her family to pay attention to what was going on. What made her stand up was the fact her father didn't come and visit Lucy. He sent a vague letter. That was it. She'd forced her family to listen, and they'd moved into the burrow. 

Unlike most of her cousins, Molly had no clue what she wanted to do when she left school. She spent a while trying to figure it out, working in her uncle's shop, and even tried being a stay-at-home mum. She finally found the job she loved, with the help of Victoire, in the unspeakable unit of the ministry.


	12. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Lucy loved daydreaming and drawing. She could spend entire days daydreaming away.

Lucy had always wished she had a little sister.

Lucy was a talented witch from a young age, but no-one expected her to go into ravenclaw. Her sister Molly was more suited for ravenclaw. Lucy had always presumed she would be a hufflepuff. 

Lily, Lucy and Hugo were always close friends. The day before they went to Hogwarts, Lucy had found Hugo crying in his room. He was worried that once they went to Hogwarts, Lily and Lucy would leave him. Lucy promised him they wouldn't, hugged him, and brought him back down to the party. 

Lucy got her owl when she was eight. She'd named him Butterdrop, and he was pretty much her closest friend. 

No-one told Lucy how her mother died. She'd asked her father, but he just waved her away, sloshing the whiskey in his bottle. She would have asked Molly, but she was refusing to leave her room. Lucy poured all her energy into finding out how her mother had died; no-one was talking to her about it. He uncles had come over, but all they'd done was try to distract her, so she had left the house, and stole a broom, and flew to diagon alley, to buy the prophet. That's how she found out her mother was raped and murdered. Teddy had carried her home. 

When Lucy was in fourth year, she tried to kill herself. Her father clearly didn't want her, Molly would be better off without her, and no-one would miss her. Lily found her, and they managed to save her. Lucy hoped her father would come see her. He didn't. 

Lucy loved her room at the Burrow more than her old room at her father's house. She was allowed to play music, she could decorate it however she wanted, and the Burrow had a warmth about it that her father's house didn't.

When her father announced he was marrying his secretary, Lucy wasn't surprised. It was obvious he was trying to get a new family. 

After they left their father's house, Lucy got much better. She felt loved, she felt wanted. 

Lucy became a children's author when she left Hogwarts. Her books were loved by children everywhere, especially the adventures of Sir Cobbulus, the cowardly knight. Her stories usually held a deeper meaning. 

When Lucy was at Hogwarts, she began to date an guy much older than her. Two years and a child into her marriage, she realised it was toxic, and got out of it.

Lucy remarried a muggle, and published her first adult book: Help, my wife's a witch!


	13. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin

Though everyone usually assumed Teddy's real name was Theodore, it was actually Edward, not that he shared it with anyone.

His grandmother died when he was nine. He moved into the Potter household, which was different to his gran's place; there was more colour, more noise, and more children. 

Teddy always looked at James, Albus and Lily as his younger siblings, and their cousins as his cousins. Apart from Victoire. 

Teddy made his best friend on his first day of school. Teddy was sitting by himself, eating chocolate frogs, morphing his face into faces on the cards. Fitz walked into the compartment, and asked if her was doing magic.

Teddy was a gryffindor, and Harry gave him the map his father had helped create; he felt as though it belonged to him too. Teddy passed the map onto James.

When Teddy was feeling alone, he'd try and morph into his father. He couldn't remember meeting him, or being with him, but he'd seen pictures, and even just his vague presence made him feel comforted.

When Teddy was 14, he got mad at his parents. His mother hadn't had to go to the battle of Hogwarts. They'd chose to. They'd chosen to leave him behind. Harry, seeing his rage, compiled a list that he gave to Teddy on his 15th birthday. It was a small book, containing the names of everyone Remus and Nymphadora had saved by fighting. Teddy understood.

Teddy refused to be called Edward, or any other form of his name. It always reminded Harry of how indignant Tonks got whenever anyone called her Nymphadora.

Teddy loved Victoire, but was worried that it couldn't work out. First off, he thought she was too beautiful for him, then due to Harry being his godfather, he worried everyone would judge him for loving someone who was almost his cousin. He'd tried to break up with her, saying it wasn't fair for her. Victoire had shut him down, and told him there was no-one she'd rather be with. They got married a year later.

Teddy was one of the most upset when Lily went downhill. He saw her as his younger sister. When the rehabilitation healers said that she could leave, but it was unadvisable for her to go home, Lily stayed with him at shell cottage with him for two weeks, while Victoire stayed at their home with their kids.

Teddy was heartbroken about Lucy. He couldn't believe she felt sad enough, and alone enough to try. Because of this, Teddy sent all his cousins letters and trinkets (occasionally) weekly. He wanted them all to know, that none of them were alone.


	14. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

When Scorpius was younger, a man had spat on him and called him a death-eater. Scorpius had looked up at him, and asked him what a death-eater was. His mother had pulled him away.

Scorpius had a tiny scar on his lip, from where he'd caught it in a drawer. 

Scorpius soon learned not to be loud in his house. Laughter distracted his father, smiles irritated his mother, expressions and tone could be taken wrongly. He soon learned how to mask all his emotions. 

Scorpius knew no kids his own age. He had no friends, and had only ever socialised at the half yearly events his father attended, and he was forced to go along to. 

When he was six, Scorpius had been kidnapped. He didn't really mind; they'd given him some toys and some sweets, and hadn't minded him making noise. He was rescued in five days. 

When he was eight, Draco told him that he was an adult now. He told him the role he'd played in the war, and explained that all men were equal. 

Malfoy manor was a quiet house. Scorpius didn't socialise with his parents, apart from at dinner, where they exchanged pleasantries, and talks of Draco's day.

Standing at the station on his first day of school, Draco had told Scorpius that he could make friends with whomever he wanted, and had pointed out Rose Weasley, saying she was the only one who would compete with him. 

Albus and Rose became friends with him on the train to Hogwarts. He was sitting in a cabin by himself, mainly because he didn't want to sit with his father's friend's children, who were all rude, and no one else wanted to sit near him. They'd been searching for him, and had come into his cabin. Scorpius waited for them to begin to attack him, but instead they'd introduced themselves and became friends.

Scorpius was shocked when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He expected to go into slytherin like his father.

He realised he was in love with Rose in third year, but was too afraid of her older cousins and losing her that he didn't act on it. 

He didn't know what he would do without Albus; he was his best friend, and they talked about everything.

Scorpius loved Rose with all his heart. 

Scorpius always went home for the holidays, even though he knew that usually his parents weren't there. He didn't want to accidentally guilt trip Rose and Albus into staying, so just didn't tell them about it. When albus found out he was furious. The next day he came back with a small set of keys; one to his house, one to Rose's house, and one to the burrow.

The first time he'd met Ron as Rose's boyfriend rather than Albus's friend, he hadn't taken his eyes off him the entire night. He'd stared at him from across the room, and taken a swig of his firewhiskey anytime he and Rose had had any physical contact. 

Scorpius was head-boy, with Rose and Rose's best friend Izzy as joint head girls. 

Scorpius went on to become an Auror, he worked under Harry.


	15. All the rest.

In their second year at Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius had searched the castle, following their father's wished, to find the portrait of Severus Snape. They both had messages to deliver from their father; Scorpius that Snape was greatly missed, and Albus, just his name.

Albus had always thought he'd drawn the short straw with his names, and James and Lily agreed. They'd been named after Harry's parents, Harry's godfather, and Ginny's best friend. Albus had been named after the wizard who'd lied to Harry and manipulated him, and the professor who had ruthlessly bullied hundreds of students. Talk about unfair.

Harry wanted lots of kids, but Ginny was advised to stop after Lily. Ginny could tell Harry was Disappointed, so went out and bought three little puppies. Much to her surprise, she arrived home to find Harry, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily each with a kitten each, and one for her. They named the puppies padfoot, Moony and Prongs, and the kittens Brian, Wulfric, Percival, Sirius, Auburn and Splodge. 

Unknown to anyone but Ginny, Rose, Roxy, Victoire and Teddy, Lily was pregnant in her sixth year. She gave birth to little girl who Teddy and Victoire adopted, making Lily the godmother. 

Rose always joked about how funny it was as Teddy worked at the prophet, sharing stories, and Victoire worked as an unspeakable, keeping secrets. 

Draco tried to be a better father to Scorpius than his father had been to him. But when he saw Scorpius, he saw himself. Though he tried, Draco was just as bad a father as his was. He and Scorpius rekindled shortly before graduation.

Draco broke the grudge between him Harry and Ron.


End file.
